Hospitals Suck
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: Riku/Ansem implied. Ansem's in the hospital, what's Riku to do. One shot. Deathfic.


**Title:_ Hospitals Suck_  
Author: **_Izzy-Lawliet (Rin)_**  
Disclaimer: **_I do not own the charcters or anything else._**  
Pairings: **_Ansem/Riku_**  
Rating: **_T_**  
Warnings:**_ AU, Yaoi, OC-ness, and death_

**_Summary: _**_Riku/Ansem implied. Ansem's in the hospital, what's Riku to do. One shot, Deathfic._**_  
_**

**_Author's Note: _**I haven't decided if this is going to either become a story, or just a two-shot, or even one. All that decides on how bored I am, seeing in how I'm in the hospital. But don't worry, I'll be fine. So if anyone has any requests to see another chapter or a full story, just tell me in a review. Thank you.

* * *

I sat out in the waiting room, not waiting patiently whatsoever. How could I, I mean he was in the hospital, in surgery as we speak. I could do nothing to save him and keep this from happening. I hurt, watching and listening to him cry out in pain, and not being able to do anything. I just hoped that he wouldn't be mad at me because it was my fault. That wouldn't set well with our parents. It wouldn't set well with anyone, us fighting or not just getting along would be horrible, they'd be hell to pay.

It was hours before anything happened or anyone said anything. But during those hours, our parents were here and had already yelled at me through their tears. I didn't flinch while they yelled at me, all I did was sit there and stared at the floor, causing them to yell at me for not paying attention. When they stopped, they started to cry even harder, my dad just letting a few tears slip past and my mom sobbing. I didn't really care, I didn't like them, and they didn't like me, if it wasn't for my brother I would have ran away a long time ago. Like I was saying, the doctor finally emerged from the surgery room in blue scrubs and...blood...all over him.

I gasped and stood up, to find out my legs weren't ready, and collapsed to the ground. The doctor took off his gloves and continued to walk to us. I looked up at him when he did, tears unknowingly falling from my eyes. When he spoke, I couldn't hear him, all that wen though my head was, '_My brother's dead, my brother's dead.'_ I didn't know why it was like that and why I was thinking that. I should have been optimistic, but you wouldn't be if you knew your brother was dying.

"Riku..." I heard my father call out to me, it wasn't clear but I understood. I got helped up from some nurses and stood, leaning on them as much as possible. We walked slowly to the room my brother was in. Apparently he was still hooked up to all the machines and they didn't want to move him because there could be a chance that he...no, I'm gonna think positive, I have to think positive.

We entered the room and I almost died, it was too much I couldn't take it. My brothers chest was open, letting us see everything. Why didn't they cover him up? I didn't understand. I was able to keep myself from gagging as Ansem looked over to me and smiled a sad smile. I returned it and rushed to his side before our parents could. He looked horrible, he...looked at me hopefully though.

"Hey, baby." He whispered, he may have said it quietly, but our parents heard. My mother gasped and my father stayed silent. "How are you doing?" He asked me. I laughed slightly, only he would do that.

"I'm good, but how are you?" I asked sadly. I didn't want to cry anymore in front of him, it would cause him to feel bad, and I didn't want that.

"I'll be fine. I'm in pain, lots of pain." I bet he didn't know why. Actually, I know he didn't know why. There was a cover that blocked his head from his body, not allowing him to see what was down there. "How do I look?" He asked.

"You look horrible." I said truthfully. He laughed then started to scream. I stepped back and let the nurses shoot him up with some sedative. When they were done, I was back at his side. "I'm sorry, just take it easy." I took his hand that was laying still by his side.

"What's it look like?" I looked at him questioningly. "My insides."

I decided to lie and not tell him his chest was wide open. "I don't know what they look like, but I sure as hell know what they feel like." I moaned into his ear. I saw him shiver slightly. Then his eyes were starting to shut and I knew this was the last time I would see his eyes, his eyes that showed everything, what he was thinking, seeing, and feeling. "I love you."

"I love-" And that was it, he passed out. His heat rate slow down from the moment I got it to speed up. I put my hand on his cheek and wiped away the lonesome tear. I kissed his lips softly and then I was abruptly pulled away from my love.

"Get out." My father said. And I did. I didn't have a reason to be in there anymore. He was dying, and I didn't think I could stand watching him...you know, don't make me say it. When i got out of the room, Kairi and Sora were waiting outside for me.

They knew of our relationship, they knew that we were together and they didn't mind. They thought it was wonderful. They thought it was quite obvious before we were together. Well, anyways, when they saw me exit the room, they ran to me. I immediately threw my arms around Sora's neck. He held me as I cried as hard as I could.

After I calmed down a little, Kairi asked the question I knew she would. "How is he?" That got me on a whole new set of tears. This time it took longer to stop crying, I'm surprised I could cry this much, I've never, ever thought this would happen. I thought that since I was like the older brother I could stop and protect him, but I couldn't. No, he had to get in that stupid fight and get stabbed twice, shot three times and had the shit beaten out of him. I guess I wasn't strong enough...

I was able to calm myself down again and tell them what his condition was. "During he procedure he woke up and they can't give him anymore anethesia. He had multiple bullets that penetrated his organs." I was surprised I was actually able to recall what the doctor told us before we saw Ansem. "He's out now, but there's not much more that he can do. I...I don't want him to die." I choked and started to cry again, leaning on Sora for support.

"I know you don't, but maybe-" I interrupted Kairi.

"Maybe what?! Maybe he was meant to die?! Maybe there was a greater purpose for me than to be in love?! What Kairi?! What?!" I shouted. I didn't mean to take it out on her, but I had to take it out on someone, and she seemed perfect.

"Riku..." Sora started softly. He brought me close to him, holding me tightly but gently. He rubbed his hands on my back to soothe me and whispered gentle words in my ear to calm me down. I clawed at his back with my dull nails, hoping that he wouldn't disappear. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay with you." I nodded into his large spiky hair.

I heard the door open again, and I turned to see my parents walk out of the room. When the door opened I saw Ansem, I saw the heart monitor thing and the line and I heard the beep echo through my head. My parents were crying and clinging onto each other for dear life. And that's when I knew. I knew he was dead.

And I lost it again.


End file.
